Oro?
by Devinedragon
Summary: Fukuda's birthdaypresent is a necklace made of Hikari. The problem, when she shows it on her party, is that Daisuke and Satoshi are invited. deathfic. chapter 6: the funeral.
1. An old present from Hikari

**Disclaimer**: Do I need to say it?… Me + owning is untrue

**Warning**: Krad, twisted author, ways of killing, thieving, Krad, weird author.

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. My mailbox wants some mail.

**DD**: Yeah, something that popped up in my mind, I'm going to try to write this without to much humor… let's see if I succeed. Probably not…

A/N: Apperently erases some of my signs (like questions-marks and stuff). Hope you can read it anyway.

:…: Satoshi to Krad

.:…:. Krad to Satoshi

(…) Dai to Dark

((…)) Dark to Dai

**

* * *

Oro? **

Chapter I: An old present from Hikari.

"Kya, is it true then?" the twins ran up to Ritsuko Fukuda. "Are you inviting the whole class for you birthday?"

"Mhmm" Fukuda nodded, smiling. "And the best part is that my parents are going away that evening" She giggled. "Come, help me out. I was just about to invite Niwa-kun and Hiwatari-kun but I don't seem to find them."

"Oh" said Risa. "I know where they are; on the roof, as usual during the lunch hour. Come on we'll walk with you." She locked her arm round the other girl's hand and started to pull Fukuda to the door that led to the roof. Riku walked on the other side of the pulled girl, more composed then her sister.

They found the teens on the roof, as they had thought they would.

"Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun" Fukuda and the twins ran up to the place where the two boys were sitting, and sat down in front of them.

"Hi" greeted the redhead smiling, while Satoshi just nodded. "I thought that you used to eat in the cafeteria?"

"Yes, but…" Risa drifted off, Riku placed herself beside Dai-chan and started to caress his shimmering hair.

"It's because of me, I want to make sure that you two are coming to my birthday-party next week" Fukuda leered on Satoshi while making her last statement.

"Of course we are coming, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

((Unless Emiko send out a warning…))

(Yeah, hopefully she don't, she knows that I'm going on this)

((So? That hasn't stopped her before.))

"Good, and you Hiwatari-kun?" Fukuda was pleased to hear that.

"Hn."

"That's a yes" translated Dai-chan.

"Great, see you then" Fukuda jumped up on her feet and turned to the twins: "well, shall we go and see if we can hunt down someone else to invite?"

The twins nodded and they ran away.

* * *

.:Are you sure you want to go? It'll only make you depressed my one:. 

:Yes, I will and no it will not, shut up:

.:Oh, yes. It will. You'll see:.

:No I will not. Now, what can I give to her:

.:Rat poison, if you bake a cake with that and Dark or the Wing Master eats it, you can watch them die.:.

:NO! That would kill the other guest as well:

.:So:.

:NO, no way. I'll give her a perfume or something…:

.:I'll still vote for the poison:.

* * *

(Dark, oi Dark! What can I give her?) 

((Hmm? How about…)) A wide grin ends the line.

(DARK!) Dai blushed (I'm with Riku!)

((Practice, Dai practice…))

(Now really, behave. Hiwatari-kun is looking at us.)

((No, his eyes are glazed; he's probably talking to his psycho friend…and so what if he's looking at us? It's not like he will freak out or something.))

A sigh. (Well?)

((Well what?))

(Presents?)

((Pfft, give her…I don't know, flower or something, maybe a necklace, a perfume, or jewelry if she likes that.))

(A perfume, that's perfect. Thanks.)

((You're welcome.))

A little bit of silence.

(Um, Dark?)

((Yeah?))

(What…err… what scent?)

((Heh, take vanilla, strawberry, musk, roses or lemon. Why not gardenia, lavender, apple, mimosa or pear? Or…))

(Okay, okay I get it…I have to choose)

((Ha ha ha, she doesn't want a gift from me, she wants one from…you.))

* * *

One week later.

"Konnichiwa, welcome"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you Misuko."

"Konnichiwa!"

"BANSAI!" something flashed and Fukuda was glomped.

"Eh…thank you Saehara…?"

"Konnichiwa."

"Hn"

"Thank you Hiwatari-kun."

"Wel…"

"HI! BANSAI! How are you? Any presents yet? Having fun? OH my god, have any one shown up yet!"

"Hi Risa. Hi Riku. Yes , many presents, and yes I hope this will be fun. I have a nice feeling about this, and yes, there are at least twenty people here."

"I saw Hiwatari-kun…" An eyebrow wiggled suggestively.

A blush was the answer before the twins ran into the house, giggling.

"Welcome"

"Thank you. Hi, happy birthday."

"Thanks Niwa-kun."

Niwa entered the house and Fukuda turned to greet her other guests welcome.

* * *

.:He's here.:. 

:Who:

.:The Wing Master, he just came through the door.:.

:Hmm:

* * *

((Phsyco getting closer at three o'clock.)) 

(What?)

((I mean…))

"Hello Niwa-kun"

((…that.))

"Oh. Hi, Hiwatari-kun. When did you come?"

"Just before you."

"Oh."

"Have you noticed?"

"What?"

"There are no grown-ups around here."

"Oh, no…not until you pointed it out."

"Hnn."

((Damn, he's creepy.))

(Yeah, but he should be, he is a police.)

((He should be a Creep just because he's in the police?)) A sweat drop made its way down Dark's neck.

(Yes…I mean no. I mean he should notice things, be observant because he's a police…)

((Heh, you're so cute.)) Daisuke could sense how Dark shook his head with a low chuckle.

"…iwa-kun?...Niwa-kun?" Dai felt how someone poked him in the ribs, repeating his name.

"Uh? Yeah…what do you want, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Dinner's started." And with that, Satoshi turned to a 'table' and sat down.

"Oh."

((Heh, you are really showing you smart side today, Dai-chan.))

(Am I?)

((Yes, the word you have used the most during the latest conversations has been 'Oh'.))

(Oh…I mean really?)

A chuckle.

((Yes.))

"Are you coming Niwa-kun, or are you planning to be a part of the decorations?" Saehara shouted.

"Coming." Daisuke ran away and took the last place at the table were Satoshi, Saehara and Misuko were seated.

* * *

Fukuda had planed her party carefully. The garden was not big, but with some good ideas had she and her parents been able to create space for a whole class and a bunch more friends both from the school and outside it. Several large, high square pillows served as tables, a blanket under the table protected their clothes and…it worked. People were able to sit in small groups if they wanted as well as move around to chat with everyone. 

"So, what are we doing?" asked the redhead one minute after he had placed himself in the small group. It seemed like everyone else were in the kitchen…

"Waiting." Said Misuko

"Hn…we're supposed to take a plate and some food in the kitchen and bring it out here. But right now, almost everyone is inside so we decided that it would be easier to actually have something if we waited until the 'storm' has passed."

"Wow Hiwatari-kun! That's the longest sentence I ever heard you say outside the school in…ever." Saehara acted surprised.

"Well, that may depend on the fact that we don't see each other outside school."

"Mmm…Maybe." Saehara laughed.

.:Hnn…stupid boy. I don't like him.:.

:Oh, be quiet.:

.:_That's the longest_… that was almost as smart as the Wing Masters eternally 'Oh', which you seem to have copied…:.

:I have not.: Satoshi forced his mind to focus on something else, anything, like Saehara's rantings about his latest photo of Dark.

"…anyway, there he was in perfect focus with the highlighted sky behind him, coming straight towards me…" A dramatic pause; "So, I simply, pushed the button and captured him in that frame. That's how I got that picture."

"Oh." Said a dazed redhead, who, for some reason didn't tell Saehara that said thief rambled inside his mind about the fact that it's almost impossible to shoot a BAD picture of him°.

"I think we can take our food now." Glad to the opportunity to be away from Saehara, the redhead obeyed Satoshi's invitation. So they went to grab something to eat.

°_Only Hikari has succeeded with that, and they have the said picture above their fireplace, and before you ask; yes, the picture is huge_. _Dark has tried to steal it many times, but he never finds the original copy…and he really don't know what to do with the picture if he succeeds; he can't take it home to Emiko…and he can't burn it, it is a picture of him, after all_.

* * *

The dinner continued undisturbed, if one don't count random attempts to start singing groups, drunken choirs°°, noisy speeches about how much the speaker liked Fukuda and a couple of other incidents… and it continued until Risa yelled: 

"Fukuda-san, now you just have to tell us. You have been giving us hints about that special birthday-present of yours since Tuesday. I'm going to die if you don't tell me what it is."

"Yeah." Random voices agreed with Risa.

Fukuda smiled a very sweet smile, and nodded.

"Okay, but you have to give me some time, so just wait here." She walked into the house and was gone for fifteen minutes.

"AAAAHHH."

"OH MY GOSH."

Random people screamed and pointed at the door that leads into the house. In the said frame stood Fukuda-san, dressed in a gorgeous, eye-catching dress and a brilliant necklace, which seemed to be made of golden fire and wintry diamonds. The outfit suited her superbly. Slightly green girls and boys surrounded Fukuda to admire the presents up close. Saehara and Misuko ran off to take pictures and to check out…just to check out a girl.

((Must have…)) A drooling noise was heard in a certain redhead's ear.

"Is that a Hikari-piece?" Daisuke was so surprised to hear Dark so he asked the question out loudly. Fortunately, it didn't matter due to the fact that Satoshi was the only one within hearing range.

"Yes, one of my ancestors became madly in love with Fukuda-sans ancestor and gave her that necklace. She like him too, and it could had been a real sweet story… if not Krad had had… other plans."

Some voices from the admiring…mob drifted to them. Most of the comments were about the necklace.

"It's SO gorgeous."

"Who's done it?"

"How much is it worth?"

"OH…I'm so envies, you are so fortunate."

"Ha ha." The smiling girl in the middle, giggled. "I'll tell you; the dress is a gift from my grandmother, it's from Paris." This draw some _ooh's_ and _aaah's_ from the crowd. "The necklace is a family heirloom; it's been in the family the last 180 years, when one Hikari-sama gave it to my great-great-grandmother…or something. And what its worth? Well for us it's priceless."

"And you have it in your house? You're not afraid to have it stolen?" A surprised voice.

"No, we usually have it in a bank vault. It's only here for the night; it's going back tomorrow morning."

°° _The parents were gone, any questions?_

* * *

.:One thing, must you have perfectly clear, Satoshi-sama; I will NOT guard that necklace if…no, when Dark decides to steal it. The Hikari-family has given it away.:. 

:Fine, whatever. I hadn't plan to let you guard it any way.:

.:Keep that thought boy.:.

:I will, now beat it… I'm trying to enjoy myself here.:

.:Oh? Yes, I can see how unbelievably amusing it is, this party:.

:Hnh: Satoshi felt Krad back off, he didn't disappear totally, but at least he didn't do any attempts to come out.

* * *

((Hikari-art and no security? They are begging to have it stolen…)) 

A groan.

(Do we have to? I mean; there are no challenges in stealing it here) Truth was; Dai really didn't think it was appropriate to be invited to a party and then steal one of the birthday-presents… Dark agreed, even if he would never admit it, but it was a Hikari and all Hikari belonged to him…

((Hmm…good point…You're right, we ask her what bank it is and steal it tomorrow or some other day this week.))

A sigh.

((And don't forget to ask Creep about some information about it… or I will do it. I don't think Emiko has any information about this one…))

* * *

As the evening continued, so did the party. When everyone had filled their abdomens with food and blood with toxic liquids was it time to…dance. All pillows were put in a high pile and the blankets were put away inside the house. The music started and almost everybody run out on the grassy dance floor. Satoshi stood by the fence and looked at all the bodies that were moving to the music. Krad was right; he didn't enjoy it…at all. 

"Hi hi, come on Hiwatari-kun, dance with me" Fukuda beamed to him and dragged him into the sea of dancing bodies before he could decline her offer.

.:She is hitting on you.:. For some reason this seemed to amuse the blonde.

:Uh…no, she's…she's probably just being a good hostess.:

.:Uhu, whatever you say:.

"It was…" Two cheeks blushed furiously. "I'm very glad that you decided to come…Satoshi…Hiwatair-kun."

.:Told ya, she is hitting on you. Now let me out, I'm going to teach her a lesson.:.

:Back off, you can't come out here:

"It's an honor to be here, I'm glad that you invited me." He had to admit, it was a little bit tricky to keep up two dialogues at the same time, but Satoshi wasn't a genius for nothing…

.:Liar.:.

:…:

Fukuda blushed even deeper. She smiled shyly and several times she made eye contact with Satoshi, only to look away the second after. Satoshi on the other hand, tried his best to handle the flirting girl, who he really wasn't that much interested in, but also a certain blond demon, who didn't knew if this was highly amusing or extremely irritating. When the music faded away, Fukuda pushed away with a 'KYA' and ran into the house with a big smile on her lips, hiding her blushing cheeks in her hands.

Inside the house she found Risa and they started to talk about…girlstuff with her.

"Tihi, he's so cute."

"Who? Tell me."

A burning blush. "Hiwatari-kun."

"Oh? So that's why you?...don't tell me you two..?"

A nod. "We danced."

Some giggling and the girls ran deeper into the house.

* * *

.:Satoshi-sama, allow me control over the body.:. 

:I've already told you, I can't transform here.:

.:Who's said anything about transforming? I can teach her a lesson in you shape.:.

:No, I can handle this.:

.:I can see that.:.

:Hmpf:

* * *

(He's only standing there.) 

((So? That's not illegal.))

(I wonder what happened.)

((Well, he had to have said something to make the girl ran away like that.))

(Oh.) Dai looked at the young genius when he started to make his way towards him. he frowned lightly when Dark started to snigger.

(What is it?)

((Nah, I just thought about something.))

(What?)

((I just wondered how Krad handled the little scene with the birthday-girl.))

(Oh.)

((Yeah, guess he's furious right now.))

"Guess so."

"Hmm?" Daisuke looked up and found himself staring into eyes, coloured by the summer sky. An fine eyebrow was crocked above those eyes. Dai looked around to see if anyone paid any attention to him before he replied.

"Dark."

Pink lips mouthed a silent 'oh' and then the taller boy looked away.

"How are you? I mean with you-know-who?"

"Hmm…he's having…fun."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Fukuda-san is flirting with me, and…well he don't know if he should laugh or threaten her…"

"Umm…sorry about that…"

The blue eyes became filled with amusement for a second, pink lips curled into a faint smile that died before the boy looked away.

The music continued and so did the dance. No one took any greater notice about the two boys who were chatting at the fence. Saehara sometimes popped by to take a picture or two before he sprinted off to shoot someone else, or capture a scene that he absolutely needed to have in the school paper. Sometimes one of the boys or both of them walked into the kitchen to refill their glasses, or to grab something to munch on. But they always returned, sooner or later to that little shelter they had found by the fence.

* * *

DD: I don't do romance-scenes well, deal with it. If you think this one should be rated M instead, let me know and I will change it as soon as I recieve your review.Anyway, this story will not be updated as fast as my former stories, because school has started... need I say more? But I will update as soon as I can. 


	2. The gem calls out the thief

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters…

**Warning**: a murder-attempt, a theft, a murder, an angel, a twisted author and a mother's howling.

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. My mailbox wants some reviews.

**DD**: Yeah, thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

:…: Satoshi to Krad

.:…:. Krad to Satoshi

(…) Dai to Dark

((…)) Dark to Dai

**Oro?**

Chapter II: The gem calls out the thief.

"tam ta ta ta ti da tra la lala la la, happy birthday dear me tra lala la la la"

Fukuda stood in the kitchen and tried to put away as much food as possible into the fridge. The party had been a success, everybody had enjoyed it. She had been able to flirt with Hiwatari-kun, even if he had been equally cold in the end as in the beginning. But that was a problem that could be fixed according to her. She had an immense confidence in her ability to seduce that boy, even if it might take some time. She even counted on that it would take time that would make it harder for Hiwatari-kun to break free if he noticed what she tried to do. At least he hadn't been rude to her and that was a good sign. She started to hum to herself during her work. She hoped that she would be able to finish this before her parents came home.

The wind blew in from the open back-door, cooling the heated air inside the house. The sounds from the night followed the wind; hushed engines from cars that passed by, people passing by on their way home, an owl. It was nice to hear after the hours with high music.

"Where should we put this one?" She mused out loudly to herself. She selected a place and turn to the next thing.

"Boxes, I'll need more boxes."

"Ice-cream. Is there still room in the freezer or do I need to finish this one off?"

"Oh, let's throw this away…"

Suddenly she heard a noise and turned around. Somebody stood in the door. A stranger, and yet a shape she had seen so many times before. For some reason she wasn't scared, because she knew in her heart that the stranger wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh it's you." She smiled sweetly to him. "I've seen you before… in my dreams."

The stranger smiled in response and walked up to her. He stopped in front of her and raised a hand to her cheek, but it was only his index finger that actually touched her. She closed her eyes when she felt him, raising her own hand to cover his and leaned into the touch. His left hand covered her left temple and his brows started too touch her.

She opened her eyes only to drown in those rare coloured pools. Raising her chin to give him better access to her lips was the only sign she gave to make him understand that she wanted to be kissed. When she felt those warm lips of his upon hers all her dreams came true. Not only had she a fantastic dress and a priceless necklace, she also got her gorgeous boyfriend straight from her dreams. Could a girl wish for anything more?

'_Hiwatari-kun'_ she thought. '_Compared with this one; throw yourself into the sea._'

**Okay wierdness starts...**

Hearts whirled inside her mind. Hoping that her parents would linger a little bit more she released the angel hands and twined her digits into his soft, silky hair. She sighed and pressed her body to his when she felt his hands slide from her cheeks to her neck.

She deepened the kiss before she noticed that something was wrong. She couldn't breathe; the angel pressed his hands too hard round her throat.

"…no…" she tried to break free, but the angel was too strong. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was an angel smiling down on her. Her last thought was '…_no, this is nothing like my dream_…'

And then…emptiness…darkness…

**It's over, for now.**

She never heard the soft sounds the angel made when he left, leaving her on the floor.

Neither heard she the faint steps on the floor, that moments after the winged beings departure came closer.

Nor did she saw the hand that released her from the shimmering necklace.

She felt it though. Groaning and desperately trying to become more conscious, she tried to sit up but only managed to stir. The thief, that had taken a few precious moments to admire the art piece before letting it slide down into a pocket, froze.

'What, she's not dead?'

**Time for all children to look away...Shark-theme /dun-dun-dun-dun/**

Out of pure panic, the thief took the heaviest thing within reach and aimed for Fukuda-sans back head.

A lonely owl that sat in a tree in the garden heard the terrible sounds of braking bones and a limp body that fell to the floor.

When the owl peek inside the window on its way to the nearest slow-moving lunch it saw Fukuda resting on the floor with red liquid flowed freely from the open wound in her head.

**Shark-theme ended. All kids can look back.**

The sounds of keys in a keyhole alerted the nauseous thief/killer/both/whatever that it was time to leave. Patting the pocket with the art work insured the thief that the necklace was still there before dashing to the open door.

After climbing over the fence the thief stopped to listen to the tumult that had started inside the Fukuda-house.

"Ritsuko, darling? We're home now." A woman.

"Ritsu-chan?" A male.

"OH MY GOD! Ritsuko?" High heels made their way into the kitchen.

A gasp and flat heels ran off with the words. "I'm calling the police."

"Ritsu? Baby, please answer me."

The reply was silence.

"Baby? Noooo." The woman started to cry violently.

The thief eyed through the fence to survey the scene. A woman, presumably Ritsuko's mother, kneeled beside her daughter hugging herself, while she rocked her upper body up and down. A man, in all probability the father, stepped in, holding a phone to his ear. He sat down beside his wife, putting his arms around her. The response from the mother was that she started to scream out her sorrows.

"NoooOOOOOOO….OOOOAAAAAAH!"

The thief winced in the shelter beyond the fence. The woman's roars were so filled with sorrow, with so deep despair that it was almost unbearable to listen to.

Everyone that heard it felt an echo of that emotion; it triggered memories from their own lives, then they had lost something very loved. Memories of a lost teddy bear, a pair of dance-shoes, a boyfriend/girlfriend or a beloved pet. And yet, this was even worse; this was the shriek a mother gives up when she sees her daughter, lying dead on the floor. Nothing can compare with that˚.

The thief couldn't take it, and ran away when tears threatened to fall from the eyes. Ran until the houses ended, and the park began to spread its dark shadows upon everyone, and everything that roamed inside its boundaries.

At the Fukuda's had the police arrived, the thief could hear the sirens, see the lights go on at the neighbors and see the lights from the police-cars. But none of the lights was strong enough to penetrate the darkness that hide the guilty one.

˚ Except for the father's sorrow for loosing the same child, and the rest of the family's sorrow.

* * *

She had committed a crime, she knew that, but she couldn't regret what she had done. No, no remorse filled her eyes when she looked back in her trails to the red house where she had partied earlier this evening. The only thing that was important for her was the gem that lay in her pocket. From the moment she saw it around Fukuda-sans neck, she knew she must have it. She also knew that Fukuda-san would never give it away… 

She shook her head and started to walk to the place she knew she could put the gem until everything had cooled off.

'Yes, it should be safe there.'

She never noticed the angel that followed her path from above.

An angel that saw where she hides her goods…

* * *

DD: SHE? WHY on earth did I write SHE? Now I have to figure out who I thought killed Fukuda-san… /mumble, mumble/. The angel? Who do you think it is? Yep, you guessed right. 

Oh, yeah. Is this story still acceptable for a T-rating? If you think not, let me now and I'll change it to an M–rated story. Just write _change rating_and I'll change as soon as I read your review. This is the most terrible part of the story though, it'll only get...better/happier/nicer/whatever from here.

Feel free to revieweven if you think the rating is ok.


	3. Reflections in the night

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters…

**Warning**: a murder-attempt, a theft, a murder, an angel, a twisted author and a mother's howling.

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. My mailbox wants some reviews.

**DD**: Yeah, thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

:…: Satoshi to Krad

:…: Krad to Satoshi

(…) Dai to Dark

((…)) Dark to Dai

**Oro?**

Chapter III: The angel wonders.

Krad watched as the girl walked slowly into the darkness that mostly surrounded this place. When she was engulfed by the night and he could not see nor hear her he descended and landed on a place about ten to twenty meters away from where she had hidden the gem.

'_Who would have thought of that_?'

The boy had fallen asleep near the end of the…hmm… shall we say 'party'?... and he had taken over. But no one had noticed anything°.

Well no one except the Wing Master, but that's only because he had given himself away…

Flashback.

30 minutes before the 'party' ended had he and the Wing Master ended up, alone, in the garden to cool off; the house was overfilled with dancing and partying teens. He had been dragged out here by the other boy for 'some air' as he put it. Not for he could argue with that, the house was a roaring hell-hole with music on highest volume, total lack of any oxygen and partying teens holding suspicious-looking bottles that any self-respecting entity over 400 years should shun like the plague°°…

Outside one could still hear the music, but the volume was much better, one could at least hear one self think. A cool night breeze blew in the trees and Krad enjoyed to get rid of the dry taste of party-steam he had tasted since that Saehara-boy's machine had decided to co-operate with its owners wishes. He swallowed big gulps of fresh air. The other boy in the garden giggled and moved in a way that only tipsy people does. On the other hand, he wasn't surprised several guests had spiked almost everything that was drinkable; he even suspected that the fishes in Fukuda-sans sibling's aquarium had got some booze°°°…

"Wow, what a party." The redhead beamed to him.

"Hn." The boy caught his interest when he suddenly became serious and started to scratch his neck. He turned slightly so he had the possibility to defend himself if Dark should take over, although he doubt it, not even Dark would let his host drink if he thought there were any danger nearby°°°°.

"Err…yes…well, Hiwatari-kun there's… there's something I…" The boy fidgeted and sighed. "There's something I have to tell you…" his voice was low, almost whispering.

"Yes?" The red eyes became glazed for a couple of seconds, probably the thief that was wondering what he was going to say.

"I…I…" The Wing Master looked so nervous; it was hilarious to watch him. Krad almost smiled. Suddenly the redhead blurted out: "Is your …other half asleep?"

"Yes." There was no need to lie about that. Satoshi-sama was deep asleep without nightmares caused by a blond demon. Maybe not the exact person Niwa wanted to be asleep but…smiling he repeted: "Yes, he's asleep."

The boy exhaled noisily. "Good. I wanted to give you a head's up…Dark is…" The boy fidgeted even more.

"Dark is going to do what? Steal something?"

A blushing face nodded ferociously.

"Hnh…what? Ah, let me guess… the necklace?"

Another nod.

"Hmm." Krad smiled. "When?"

"Tomorrow… at the evening, at the bank."

"Hmm." Krad emptied his glass with orange juice.

"It's…just so you will be prepared to… if… I mean, if, when Krad…" He drifted of, looked away and scratched his nape, being all nervous…

Krad couldn't help that the smile lingered on his lips. He looked down into the empty glass and said, deliberately slowly: "Oh, I wouldn't worry about me…"

The jolt that passed through the young thief's body and the gasp were signs that the boy now knew exactly _who_ he was talking to. He continued in the same slow tempo looking straight into those panic-filled eyes. "Maybe Satoshi-sama is of a different opinion when he wakes up, but I doubt it. The Hikari-family has given away that art-piece, so it's now up for the Fukuda-family to protect it."

The boy in front of him was actually shivering slightly, what a pity that he couldn't take his real form and… but no, he had to act like Satoshi-sama, for some reasons he wouldn't tell himself.

"Krad." His counterpart hissed through the boy.

"Yes. Now you'll have to excuse me, but my glass is empty." And with a last smile he left the boy behind.

He hadn't taken many steps before Fukuda caught him, filling up his glass, flirting with who she thought was Satoshi-sama. That girl really needed a lesson, whatever his Everything said…

When the 'party' finally had ended (and really the last bit had just been strange…) had Krad walked of to a peaceful place, a hushed, shaded garden, and shifted into his real body. It had felt so nice to stretch his wings. The cool air of the night blew through feathers and strands of golden hair taking away the smell of smoke°°°°° and sweat that always permeates the clothes and hair after a party and replaced it with a smell of lilacs, peons, birch, grass and something Krad couldn't place. It felt truly wonderful, standing on the roof of the sleeping house that the garden belong to, with no crazy girl or irritating thief… just him and the distant stars, not even the boy was bothering him. Without Krad even realizing it, he smiled while gazing up into the dark sky and he waited together with the thin white moon.

Waited until he was sure that there was no one lingering behind with that girl, he flew down and landed on the spot there he had stand just a hour before with a red-eyed boy. He walked up to the open door and the rest was easy, the girl practically threw herself at him. Take a stranglehold on her until she lost consciousness was enough to teach her that you shouldn't flirt with everyone you laid your eyes on. He had even stayed behind to hear her take a few deep breaths to be sure she would survive before he had flown up to a neighboring roof, unsure what he should do with the freedom he had gain this night.

However only minutes after he had left the house with the girl had this other girl entered the house. He was surprised to see this second girl, she should be home sleeping by now… and he was even more surprised by her actions…

Back to reality.

So, here he was, standing on a stone a meter over the ground°°°°°°, in the middle of the night, wondering over that he should do. The old police, Saehara, would probably alert Satoshi-sama the moment he found out that a Hikari-piece had disappeared from the scene of the crime… Gift or not, if it was a Hikari-piece than the old bonehead alerted the poor teen.

Krad sort of understood this; the old man was after all totally useless when it came to catch thieves…or a thief… But then again, this wasn't Dark's work, it was, what's her name again?

Hmm, it really was peaceful here too. He liked places like this. Places where the moon shine over the ground, the stars twinkle without being forced to compete with streetlamps and neon-signs. The wind that smelt of flowers, grass and carried distant odors from the city, cleaned his feathers, hair and clothes even more. After a moment or two a thought ran silently into his mind.

Maybe he could do that?

'Yes, he'll do that."

He spread his wings once again and the dark sky embraced the white demon into its shadows.

* * *

° Because he had not transformed…he still 'wore' Satoshi's body. 

°° beside any entity named Dark… at least if you trust Krad in these matters…

°°° in the best case they only had got an empty beer-bottle…

°°°° Like a Krad that is not supervised for example. Like the danger Krad offer when he is on the same party as Dai when Dai and Dark are tipsy and if Satoshi is sleeping…

°°°°° I've already told you that there were no grownups…

°°°°°° The stone reached a meter up in the air from where it penetrated the ground, it did not fly around one meter above the ground…

* * *

DD: What have Krad in mind? Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, hugs to you. In the next chapter will Satoshi be alarted, Takeshi will be hysterical together with almost the whole school and WHO is the girl? 


	4. The crime you've done

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters…

**Warning**: a murder-attempt, a theft, a murder, an angel, a twisted author and a mother's howling.

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. My mailbox wants some reviews.

**DD**: Yeah, thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

:…: Satoshi to Krad

:…: Krad to Satoshi

(…) Dai to Dark

((…)) Dark to Dai

_Italics_: Thoughts to oneself.

**Oro?**

Chapter IV: the crime you've done will cry out.

Strangely enough woke Satoshi up in his own bed, and in his own body.

He knew… yes, he was absolutely sure that he indeed had fallen asleep during the party last evening.

So how come he was in his own bed?

Oh no… was he able to go to school?

Had he just slept and forgot how he walked home or had Krad…?

Almost sick of worry, although nothing was shown, he made up his mind. He had to find out the truth, time for damage-control.

: Krad.:

Only silence answered him.

: Krad.:

: Nhn?.:

: Krad, wake up.:

The entity stirred inside his mind.

: Krad, after I fell asleep last night, what happened?.:

: Nh…: A yawn was heard. : I didn't transform if you think that.:

The sea-haired boy let out a mentally sigh of release. Still, Krads manners was a lot difference than his…

: Now, let me sleep and go to school or something. I was up a lot longer than you, checking up that necklace.:

: So no one knows about you? In the class, I mean:

: Except the Wing Master? No, I even let that silly slut live.:

: Good, sleep tight Krad.:

For some reason he couldn't understand felt Satoshi a wave of pure amusement radiate from the blonde : Good night Satoshi-sama.: was heard and the art-piece curled up inside a dark corner of his mind.

Satoshi frowned at this, feeling that he had missed something, but shook it of, and made himself ready for the school. He could think about his curse during the lecture.

* * *

One and a half hour later, sat he by his desk and waited for the second lesson to start when his phone started to vibrate. He stole a glace on the screen. 

'Hmm, from old Saehara?' He read the rest of the message. 'So, Fukuda-sans necklace is gone. Already?... I need to ask Niwa-kun about this.'

He put away the phone when the teacher came in. the old man had just put his purse on the desk, when Saehara burst into the room with the principle. The principle walked up to the teacher and started to whisper something, while Saehara tried to talk to the class. The teacher nodded and walked down from the rostrum.

"Have you heard the news? I…She…?"Saehara rambled something more incoherent, before the principle shut the boy up. The principle, a young woman with a reputation to not stand back during rough times when it considered the students of her school, nodded and walked up in front of the lecture desk so everyone could see her.

It was completely quiet.

"I have a dreadful announcement to make. Yesterday night, Ritsuko Fukuda-san was killed in her home. The police have not yet informed me how she died, and they would like to ask all of you some questions, seeing as most of you where at her… birthday-party, yesterday. I've agreed to their request and told them that everyone will talk to them briefly. If any one finds this insulting, please let me know and I'll tell you my reasons to this decision. However I find this subject quite solemn." She paused for a while, as if listening after any objections, fully aware of that she had everyone's attention.

"For those of you who feel you need to talk, professional psychologists, doctors and priests are at the nurse's office and in the red tent on the schoolyard. I will, of course let you know all the information I'll be given from the police. I will also let you off this day so you can be heard by the police and get over the shock. I will also take the moment to express my deepest condolences to her friends and would like you to send her family a thought. I've yet to inform the rest of the school, but wanted you all to get the information first."

She nodded to them and walked out from the room.

Someone started to cry, others tried vainly to both comfort their friends and sort out their own feelings and thoughts about the news. Others still tried to ask questions to Saehara who tried to answer the best he could, but he hadn't that much more information than the others. 

"What? How did you know?"

"Ol' man is a police, remember. He…got the call yesterday, just after we came back home." Gone was the brazen journalist, and left was a young, shell-shocked boy.

"But it doesn't take long to drive from your place to…" click

"No." it was almost a whisper, but strong enough to be heard clearly. "Had the party ended a little bit later…" he didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need too, they all understood too well…

* * *

She listened to them, they were crying.

She cried with them, but if she cried false tears or not, she couldn't tell.

Probably not, she had liked Fukuda-san.

A man called her name. She rose up to walk into the rooms where the police held their investigation.

The only thing the officer saw was a shocked girl, with tears running down her cheeks.

No, she hadn't seen anything.

No, she hadn't heard anything.

She told them about the dress, the gem and the party. But being old news to the officer taking the notes, this was just routine-work worthy the newest officer.

* * *

"Niwa-kun? May I talk to you?"

"Hiwatari-kun? Err…sure."

They walked away from the others, before anyone of them opened his mouth. Suddenly Dai-chan glanced over his shoulder and asked a nagging question.

"Hiwatari-kun…errs…you are you…right? I mean you're Satoshi-kun…right?" Hiwatari stopped before he replied.

"Yes, I'm Satoshi Hiwatari of the Hikari-family, and that's brings us to the subject I wanted to talk to you about, yesterday and… Krad." He started to walk again, but only to spin around after a few steps and coming face to face with Daisuke. "Do you have to talk to the police or a psychologist, or can we go away for a while?"

"No…yes, we can take a walk. I've already talked to the officers about what I know and I can talk to you about my thoughts as well as an unknown besserwisser with a diploma."

That earned him a raised eyebrow from Hiwatari, but not a word was spoken until they had left the schoolyard behind them.

They ended up at the shore to one of the small ponds that was in the park. At this hour were the park almost deserted, so they could talk freely. Sitting on a jetty, looking on the duck's and the other seabirds Daisuke ended his heart-pouring ramble about how he felt. Satoshi had been a good listener and hadn't tried to stop him.

"So…" Dai-chan trailed off, looking a little bit confused. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, but… are you through?"

A nod.

Satoshi tucked a strand of blue hair, which had fallen into his eyes, out of the way and started.

"Yes, as you probably know, I fell asleep yesterday during the party and woke up in my own bed this morning. Krad states that no one should know about him, but I want to check that… can you fill in the gaps?"

"I think so…when did you fall asleep?"

"Last thing I remember is that… boring game when everyone was on a carpet."

"Oh, I know what you mean, Twister right?"

"Don't know the name, but it's from the seventies anyway."

"Oh… uhm…okay…let's see, you stared to like orange-juice after that."

"Yeah, Krad really likes that."

"Oh… but I have to admit, if he hadn't told me who he was, I wouldn't had notice anything. He even let Fuk…Fukuda-san… flirt with him.. you… you know."

Satoshi nodded.

"Good… and when it ended?"

"Oh? Oh!... you think…?"

"I don't know, I slept."

"Yes, but no. it wasn't him. Saehara, Mitsuko, me, 'you', and some more guys walked away when it ended. We left 'you'…Krad, a block or two from you apartment and he walked towards it…"

"Hn…maybe he told me the truth."

"Maybe."

They sat a moment in silence, lost in their own thoughts until Satoshi hit himself on his thigh.

"Something is bugging me, and I can't figure it out. It's something about Krad."

"Oh, can't help you there." after a moment he added, "although Dark's suggesting 'everything'".

A snort, then:

"No, it's not that." Satoshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I heard that Dark stole that necklace yesterday."

Daisuke's head flew up with a surprised look.

"No he…we didn't. It wouldn't had been a real challenge"

"But I got a message this morning telling me that it was gone."

But Dai continued to shake his head, until he started to giggle. "Dark wants know who stole it so he can steal it back."

Satoshi only smirked.

"The necklace name is 'the queen', and it can show itself from its best or its worst side depending on the situation. It'll always look beautiful on whoever's wearing it but… it'll also react with the viewers emotions…"

He noticed that Daisuke gawked at him and smirked again.

"It's a Hikari-piece after all… Anyway, I noticed that she drew the attention to herself yesterday, almost all the questions where about her. Maybe it was because she had a competitor…"

"A competitor?"

"Yes, the dress…" This made Daisuke laugh.

Neither of them knew Fukuda-san as a close friend. And even if they laugh they still mourned the loss. Hiwatari knew that he needed to make sure that the redhead didn't linger by this murder, that he moved on in life. He wanted the redhead to stay… naïve, trusting as long as his life granted it. 

Hiwatari knew he needed someone to crack, melt or crush his icy barriers before he turned into a living reflection of Krad.

He needed a little bit of warmth so he could live, not much though. He still needed thick barriers to keep the blonde down, and his own pride would never allow him to do most of the things Niwa-kun did, but still…

"Is the art-piece sealed?"

"…no, but it's not a very dangerous piece either. She who created it, made it only because she wanted to be seen the times she wanted to be noticed. The necklace manipulates the viewers' emotions so they fit the wearer's mood. Apparently, Fukuda-san wanted us to admire her birthday-presents…"

"…and most of us did…"

The silence lasted for a five seconds long eternity…

"Yes."

"You didn't admire it…" It almost sounded as a grumpy, childish accusation…

"I'm a Hikari, I'm immune to… most… of our creations."

"Most of them?" Confusion had taken over in large red eyes.

"Yes…Krad…" The ice was back in the blue-haired teen's eyes, voice and manners.

"Oh."

They saw a man walk towards them from a distance, when he came closer; they saw it was old Saehara. When he noticed them, he headed straight to them.

"Good… I thought I was going to be forced to walk to the station to get your number. Um, may you come with me for just a moment sir?" The last part was directed to Hiwatari.

The young police commander rose and both men walked away from the jetty, while Daisuke stayed on the bench. "Sir we need your assistance in this case if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. But am I not too close to the victim?"

"No…I mean, the necklace is a Hikari-piece and it's gone, so we need to gather information about what happened to it. Checking up what happened to it so to say."

Satoshi nodded.

Encourage by this the older man went on. "Yes, and it can't fall into the wrong hands. By the way, we think that whoever murdered the girl also took the gem." He sighed, ran a hand over his head and cast a glance at Daisukes direction. "I've sent the files by e-mail and fax so you'll probably already have them by now. Nah, I really must be going by now. Work to do. Thanks for joining Sir." He nodded and waved to the redhead before he walked away.

When Satoshi came back to the bench they had been seated on he said: "Hn… back to work. Should I walk you home?"

"No thanks. I'll be alright. You go and find out who did all this …and find out what happened to that necklace …Dark wants to know…" The redhead blushed a bit, and smiled apologetically as if he wanted to take the edge off the meaning behind the words.

"I will." He didn't show that Krad had stirred at the redheads words.

And so, they separated.

* * *

Dark was not in a very good mood.

((I can't believe that anyone can steal a Hikari-piece and thinking that they can get away with it…))

(You do that all time.)

((Well, yes… but I'm special, very special.)) A bit of silence ((Yeah, I'm Dark Mousy, the Phantom Thief. I was MADE to steal Hikari art, and I'm not going to let anyone steal MY art-pieces.))

All the way home, Dark raged, chirped and ranted about himself, Hikari-art and the other thief's brazenness. He knew he disturbed Daisuke, and deep down, he also knew that he acted, the necklace wasn't that important (he would have another shot another time). It was a beautiful, yes, but not very dangerous. It was as the Creep had said, it was made to make people admire it or admire the person wearing it…or not.

The real reason for his actions was something Dai hadn't thought about yet, and according to Dark, didn't need to think about either. The real reason made even Dark horrified, and he acted for Dai as well as for himself.

Maybe he needed to talk to Creepy… or even better Krad, if he could catch the psycho in a non-psychotic moment…

He doubted it…

* * *

Satoshi sat on his bed, coldness embraced him totally. His mind, body, soul and even his heart-roots was frozen.

He had spent several hours reading the reports, formulas and files about the case, the art-piece and the Fukuda-family.

Five minutes ago had he found out what had been bugging him ever since the message that had been sent this morning, ever since he had talked to Krad when he woke up and the reason why he had felt slightly perturbed by the phrase Saehara had used in the park.

He knew now.

He knew that Krad knew about the necklace. He also knew that Krad knew he knew.

He could hear a soft chuckle.

:Took you long enough.:

He also knew that this meant that Krad hadn't gone straight home, whatever Niwa-kun said.

He had been at the Fukuda-home.

He must have been there.

:Yes, I was…: a grin followed those seductively low-spoken words.

'_Shit, what should I do?_'

* * *

DD: Yeah I updated WOOT! Now I only need to write the fifth chapter before I can update next time. Maybe after the exams… we'll see. Now, review and I'll give you a cookie. 


	5. I have an offer you can't refuse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters…

**Warning**:memories...

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. My mailbox wants some reviews.

**DD**: Yeah, thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

/…/ Satoshi to Krad

-…- Krad to Satoshi

(…) Dai to Dark

((…)) Dark to Dai

**Oro?**

Chapter V: I have an offer you can't refuse.

Emiko was greatly surprised when her son came home before noon. She had spent her time running back and forth between Kosuke, who was doing the laundry and Daiki, whom had decided to try his skills in cooking this day for some reasons. She didn't know why.

But her very personal, oddly laid marathon ended when she almost collided with her son in the hall.

"Oh dear, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

There was no reply.

"Mpffh."

"Dear, do we have a laundry-bag somewhere….?" Kosuke's voice trailed off at the end when he noticed his son.

"In the cabin, behind the washing powder. Dear, sweetie why?" The last part was directed to Daisuke.

Dai pushed his way through his parents and was about to enter the kitchen. Emiko was torn between her worry for her boy; something had to be wrong, and the little voice in her head that told her that it was a shame that she hadn't known that Dai-chan would come home this time; he had been able to just walk straight in…

The kitchen was…less… tidy. Pieces of carrot, cucumber and rice were everywhere. Ignoring the mess the boy brushed off a chair and sat down. He stared down at the table while he told them in a low voice what had happened.

It went silent, or as silent as it can be in an operating kitchen. The Emiko was at her son's side, hugging him, comforting him. The other two men asked questions in hushed, soft voices, afraid to break the calmness the boy somehow had managed to achieve.

The boy replied as well as he could. He kept quiet about Krad's appearance at the party though, and he had his reasons for it.

He didn't think that Krad or Satoshi was the killer.

For some reason, Dark seemed to agree.

* * *

Dark didn't say it, but he sat unmoving in the back of his host's mind, checking up on all the emotions that flew by him, and listened while all the members in the Niwa-family handled the youngster. 

Only when the kid had fallen asleep, did he allow his thoughts to run free. Still he was extremely careful to not letting the redhead pick up any of the thoughts that now ran through Dark's mind.

'_No need to give the kid nightmares if he can succeed to sleep without them…_'

After having contemplated in the dark corner of the mind for several hours had Dark came up with the same conclusion as before; he had to speak with either Hiwatari or Krad.

Dark laid his body down on the ground, wondering over if Hiwatari also had come up with the same conclusion as he; that Krad – if a sword or magic had been the lethal blow to the girl- could be the guilty one.

'_Probably…_'

Then came the planning on how and when he could talk to one or both of them without alerting Dai too much… and how he should say it…

'_Oh well, there would be time to think about that in the morning…_'

Before his eyes closed entirely the memory of a slightly tipsy Dai-chan, standing, talking face-to-face with… sure, Krad had been wearing Hiwatari's body, but it still was his counterpart that was in control…

'_Wonder if there is any chance at all for a repetition of that, but this time should it be Dai-chan that was asleep…_'

Sandman arrived…

* * *

Krad sat in the back of his host's mind. His arms loosely encircled the raised leg he was resting his chin on, the other leg was pulled up in front of him. His wings hadn't he bothered to manifest. 

He listened with closed eyes and a small smile he wasn't even aware that he wore, at the hundreds conscious thoughts that swirled around him, echoed within the young Hikari's mind.

Sometimes he bothered himself to correct him, but only when the youngster's mind was far too far away from the truth. After all, it was quite amusing to listen to all the thoughts the young genius produced.

Some of the fantasies he defiantly had to remember. There were times, as this time, when he'd wished he could make use of a simple pen and a notebook here, at this place… but he had already been proven that that was impossible… and any notebook he made with the help of magic… well, just say that all the notes were turned into nightmares for his host, and that was only fun when he was extremely bored, unlike now.

A persistent thought swirled past him again, for the umpteenth time…

He sighed.

-I've already told you, Satoshi-sama, it was not I who killed that girl…-

A reply came.

His smile grew a little bit.

His eyes closed, and he shared some of his memories of that night with the kid.

Memories of being illuminated of moonlight in a sleeping garden… of walking into a girl he knew, just minutes before had dared flirt with his host, and who now was flirting with him…

Memories of a kiss… and the low sound her unconscious body made when she slides down to the floor…

Memories of hearing her breath before heading out for the roof on the other side of the street…

The last memory however, the one of a dark figure moving in the shadows at the girls home, froze abruptly.

-She was fine when I left her there, and I didn't return after I'd seen what her murderer did afterwards…-

Silence…

A feeling penetrated the barriers the shorter one had put up as a defense against the taller one. Krad identified it as 'shock'. He raised an eyebrow.

'_Was the kid shocked over the fact that he was innocent for the killing that night?'_ For a little moment he pondered over if he should be amused or offended… _'Was it so hard to believe that he…?_' He ended that thought with a shake of his head, golden bangs swinging softly before he regained his former position.

A question came.

-You're the Police Commander; you tell me who killed her…-

The reply was angry, begging, desperate, tired…

-What? Of course not Satoshi-sama, I'll tell you… if, and only if you accept my price for the information…-

A question.

Krad answered.

* * *

Blue eyes grew in shock of the answer the golden hunter had given him. Satoshi shut his eyes and shook his head; there was no way he could accept the offer Krad had made… 

'_Who can tell what Krad could do if… and how it would affect the Niwa's'_

… But on the other hand, he didn't really have any other clues or witnesses…

The suspect had to be one of the ones that were at the party, because he hadn't heard of…

'_Hold that thought. No, don't say that…_'

/Krad… exactly how did you cut of her air/

'_Please don't say that…_'

-Magic, Satoshi-sama, it will not show up as hand marks… Don't worry.- The voice echoing within the young Police Commander was calm, collected and waiting. Both knew that if Hiwatari couldn't find any other leads in this case would he be forced to take up Krad's offer to get the information the angel held under his golden hair.

* * *

Krad sat back and smiled. 

Time was on his side.

He could wait…

* * *

Satoshi spent the weekend trying to figure out a way to warn Niwa-kun about his agreement with Krad. 

-Tell him to take a vacation.- Muttered the blonde from the reflection in the mirror or you can disappear…

/Let me think about it./

Krad nodded and leaned back in the reflection of a comfortable chair. Truth to be told, Krad had thought it would take at least a couple of weeks more before his host would give up and accept his offer. But after two weeks had Satoshi brought up the subject again, asking if the offer was still valid and after some negotiation they'd come to conditions that were satisfying for both of them.

'_Maybe this agreement has something to do with the upcoming funeral_…'

* * *

DD: I know, it's short, but I've had a (someplace warm time to find suitable symbols showing krad and satoshi interaction... and finals had a lot to do the long time it took to update. Next chapter will be posted with less waiting time. So, what do you think Krad's offer was about? See you in the next chapter: the funeral... 


	6. The funeral

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from DNAngel…

**Warning**: I have a huge trouble with the format… as you might have noticed. Especially with Krad/satoshi-talking-format… grrr have patience with that… I'll sort it out when I have time.

**Feedback**: Greatly appreciated. My mailbox wants some reviews.

**DD**: Yeah, thanks to everyone that has reviewed.

/…/ Satoshi to Krad

//…// Krad to Satoshi

(…) Dai to Dark

((…)) Dark to Dai

**Oro??**

Chapter VI: Grieving has its own cause for existence.

The funeral happened four weeks after the party.

Everyone was there…

Her family…

Her friends…

Her classmates… and others…

They had all gathered around the grassy spot where the little pot with the remaining ashes of Ritsuko Fukuda would come to her final rest. It was a fine day for a funeral, cooling winds blew lazily around in the graveyard, and the sun had veiled her face with white clouds to show her respect for the dead.

Satoshi watched the ceremony beside the Harada-twins, Niwa-kun and some others from their class.

Some cried openly, he himself had offered Sawamura-san a paper napkin, while others, like Nishimura-kun tried to be discrete.

For some did this seem to be the end of a sparkle of hope that maybe, just maybe, this was just a cruel practical joke…

Satoshi, who had years of experience and training of controlling his emotions and not letting any of them show, just stood there holding a single white flower in one hand, the other was wrapped around Risa's shoulder, who was crying at his chest.

//How cute.//

/What do you want Krad?/

//Oh come on, you're cute like that…//

Silence.

//Don't you like it? Her in your arms?// He could practically see the oh-so-innocent-smile on the angels lips.

/…/

//Yeah… you do…// the smile turned less innocent… more knowing….

/Why are you doing this? And why now of all times?/ no anger, just…exhaustion. He sighed mentally. /Can you keep your good mood to yourself? It's not very polite to smile at a funeral…and it's too easy to misinterpret./

The only answer was that soft laughter that rang in his ears, mingling with the priest's soft words of grieving…

* * *

Six months.

That was the goal she'd set.

After six months should the police-force had to cease searching for the necklace…

After that could she pick up the gem from its hiding-place and have it in closer range…

Six months…

Only half a year…

She had started to count down the days, weeks until she would be able to have the jewelry in her hands again.

The funeral was a nightmare for her on several planes… the most obvious was that her friend was being buried, but there was also the proximity to the gem. She could feel it from where she stood. It called to her, crooned to her to come and see it… touch it, admire it… It sang to her, and radiated clearer than the sun in her memory.

She needed it…

But she couldn't see it today, though, not when she had so long time left to wait. The gem didn't care.

_Come to me… come… you know you want to… I'm here… waiting for you…_

Whimpering she tried to hid her face and continued to count down the months

'Five more months…only five more months…'

* * *

"Hmph." A distressed sound escaped Riku's throat when she glanced over to her sister. She was worried for her. Fukuda had been one of Risa's closest friends, and it hurt her to see her sister like this… almost heartbreaking.

"What is it?" asked the redhead by her side. The only answer he got was a shake of her head.

He nodded with his eyes closed. He already knew. She had told him many times about the state her sister was in, and how it effected her. How could it not effect her?

* * *

The ceremony went on.

The last prayers were said. Flowers rained from the hands of those who had gathered at the hole and the small pot was lowered into the ground and the dark soil embraced it. Some started to walk away, others lingered a while…

((I have something I need to do Dai-chan, and I need your body…))

(Whaa? Alright, just let me find a place to transform…)

((No need, I just need to talk to Hiwatari. I can do that in your form.))

Waves of curiosity washed over the entity in the boy's mind. He could feel the question before the boy started to ask it.

(Hiwatari-kun? Why do you need to talk to him?)

((Because…)) a sigh. ((I'll need to)) a pause… a not-real hand ran through similar not-real strands of dark hair. ((Just trust me Dai-chan.))

(Mmm… I do, I was just curious…) and with that was the redhead guided back into his own head.

'_Hmm, so this is how Dark spends most of his time. Interesting view_.'

"Hiwatari-kun!"

* * *

Satoshi looked up from his musing about his shirt, which Risa had tried to wash with her tears◦… well, at least the front-part of the shirt. 

He saw the redhead break away from a small crowd and head his way with a brunett in his wake.

"Risa. Risa how are you?"

"Riku?" The girl at his chest looked up, whipping away the tears that just continued to flow. "Riku!" The two girls walked away together, leaving the boys behind. Even so, the red haired boy mentioned for the blue haired to follow him away from the surounding people.

"What do you want, Dark?"

Silence.

Then; "I need to speak with you… or rather, Krad."

"…"

"I know that he was there… loose… at the party."

"Hmm." Agreeing.

"How did she die?" stern red eyes held blue ones.

"And why should I tell you that? That's classified police-information."

"Hiwatari." Growling.

"…" Red eyes turned purple.

"That argument doesn't work on me."

An angry sigh. Dark looked away and Hiwatari took this as his cue to start walk away, but when he turned his back on the thief he murmured: "… It wasn't Krad who did it…"

"According to whom… him?"

"Yes… and the clues at the scene of the crime." Hiwatari turned his head to glance at Dark over his shoulder. The thief took some tentative steps forward, leaving the police commander facing his back.

"I just wanted to know that he wasn't there when it happened…" was said in an emotion filled and tired voice.

Step forward.

A quiet voice reached his ears from behind: "He was… but as a witness…"

The younger boy spun around, eyes wide. The older started to walk forward.

"…And you might want to change the eye-colour back to Niwa-kuns usual eye-colour before someone notices…"

He continued to walk away.

* * *

The two thieves in the same body stared at him during the time it took him to say his farewell to Fukuda-sans parents and jump into a waiting car which drove him away form the graveyard.

First when the car had disappeared from sight did the boy move. Neither Dark nor Daisuke were really sure which one of them that had control over the body during the time they remained at the burial-place.

* * *

//I see that you didn't tell the Wing-master about our deal, Satoshi-sama…//

No answer.

A smile.

//Hmm…? Still searching for a way to solve this on your own?//

Silence, the smile faded.

//… as you wish my dear Satoshi. But I must say that this… 'Quiet game' you're playing with me… is quite childish and not worthy a true Hikari.//

A sigh.

* * *

Towa offered Emiko a tissue of paper, then took one and blew her nose tactfully on it. Even if it was her first funeral and even if she didn't know the girl ran the tears with an ease that surprised her.

Oh, well. It didn't matter, almost everybody cried here. She'd even seen the girl's teacher dab her eyes.

Glancing around, she spotted Daisuke, who was standing a bit form the crowd talking to the young Hikari.

"Miss? Look at that."

"What? He can't talk to him. I've told him a thousand times not to talk to Hikari. They are too dangerous. Come on Towa."

In the same moment as they started to move towards the boys, the older boy broke away from the redhead, and by the time they reached Daisuke the young Hikari had left the area completely.

"Oh, look at this, he's completely zoned out. Can he even work tonight?"

"He has to work?"

"Yes. I sent a letter this morning…"

"Oh…"

"Come on, let's find father and Kosuke and head home…"

"But Mister and Miss Fukuda have this gathering at their house after the funeral, and we said we would come…?"

"… Oh damn it… I forgot about that…"

* * *

◦ and snot, though he tried to not linger on that fact…and neither do we…

DD: hope you like this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will come sooner than… wait is it only 3 months since I updated this story? It feels like I've neglected it for longer… hmm. Oh well. Oh and a little clue… the killer was mentioned in the text and she was at the funeral. Have a guess. XD


End file.
